Leave Out All The Rest
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Jedi Knight Willow is banished for her use of the darkside. Now years later, she is reformed and being a pain in the empires side.


Title : Leave Out All The Rest  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline: Episode 4<br>Crossover: Star Wars

Summary : Jedi Knight Willow is banished  
>for her use of the darkside. Now years later,<br>she is reformed and being a pain in the empires  
>side.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to Joss Whedon.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Willow Rosenberg kneeled numbly before the Jedi  
>council. For once, she had nothing to say, or<br>feel. The red haired Jedi Knight was completely  
>drained.<p>

" Jedi Knight Rosenberg, you have violated the  
>Jedi Code, our very laws. " Master Windu boomed<br>from his chair. " You have secretly carried on  
>a romantic relationship with another Jedi and<br>refuse to tell us with who, but far worse, you  
>went over to the dark side of the force. "<p>

She lowered her gaze from the hardened gazes  
>of the council. It had taken just a single<br>moment for everything to come crashing down.  
>A single phaser blast hitting Tara.<p>

When her blonde lover had fallen, she had lost  
>her already fickle emotional control. Seconds<br>later, she had drawn heavily on the dark side.  
>So heavily her body had gone through temporary<br>makeover.

Black hair. Black eyes with red iris. White skin  
>with black veins sticking out.<p>

" It's the judgement of the Jedi Council that  
>your powers will be bound, your memories will be<br>stripped. " Master Kenobi continued. " You are  
>hereby banished from the Jedi Order, and once the<br>procedure is complete, you will be given a new  
>identity and relocated to the Outer Rim. "<p>

The doors opened behind her and footsteps entered  
>rapidly. " Masters, forgive me. There's an attack<br>on the Senate! "

" Smythe, take Rosenberg to her chambers! I want  
>her kept under guard, and she is to have no<br>guests! " Master Windu ordered.

" Yes, sir. " Smythe agreed.

Willow let herself be guided out of the Council  
>room. She didn't like the idea of having her<br>memories surpressed, or her powers locked up.

She quietly let Smythe guide her into a lift  
>and then moved. The red head caught the manicals<br>in her hands. The ex-Jedi struck Smythe in his  
>neck, right in a nerve cluster, knocking him out.<p>

" Sorry, Smythe. " She muttered, dropping the  
>cuffs by him. " But I won't lose my memories of<br>Tara to anyone. "

She stood up, and redirected the lift. She had  
>to borrow a ship and get off Coruscant.<p>

Tara.

Willow sighed heavily. Tara was safe. She was  
>unidentified by the council. Still in a Bacta<br>Tank being treated.

It was better that way. Tara's life was here.  
>They'd talked about it a few times. About<br>living the Jedi. Well, Willow had brought it  
>up, but Tara had always refused. Reminding her<br>of the war.

She stepped out of the lift, and hurried down  
>the hall to the Ship Hanger. Willow entered,<br>scooting along the wall to a ready Delta-  
>Aethersprite Class.<p>

Willow smiled sadly at the interceptor. It would  
>be her ticket off this planet. It would also be<br>the very thing to tear her away from the person  
>she loved most in the world.<p>

The ex-Jedi climbed up into the cockpit of the  
>ship, easily readying for take off. The Hanger<br>doors were open, the field was down...

She reached for the controls to close the canopy.

" Willow, wait! "

The red head glanced back to see Tara at the  
>entrance. The Blonde was dripping wet, wearing<br>only her inner robes. Tara took several shaky  
>steps into the Hanger, a hand out stretched<br>towards her.

Emotions rolled through her body out of control.  
>The power in her was trying to rise up in her<br>again. To take Tara away from all this. By force  
>if neccassary.<p>

She shuddered in fear of herself. Slamming her  
>hand down on the controls, closing the canopy,<br>and starting the Interceptor forward.

" WILLOW! "

Tears ran down her cheeks at Tara's heartbreaking  
>cry. But she had to do this. For herself, and<br>for Tara. She had to get off of the planet,  
>and find help with the Force.<p>

' Forgive me, love. '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Over the long years Willow had changed just as  
>much as the universe. The Jedi were extinct now,<br>dead at the hands of the Empire. Tara, her  
>precious Tara, was dead. Along with the Scoobies.<p>

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles...

Anakin Skywalker had became a Sith killing the  
>younglings at the Temple. All at the order of<br>the Emperor. All in some misguided attempt to  
>save his wife.<p>

Sighing softly, she continued her work on the  
>firing systems, deep inside the computer core<br>of the Death Star.

In the months when she'd first left Coruscant,  
>she'd chased rumors of an ancient planet far<br>beyond the outer rim. A planet where a society  
>was so Force sensitve they'd had to develope a<br>whole new way method of use.

The Ziemia had welcomed her with open arms.  
>Taking her to a Starozytny to be apprenticed.<br>For a good year, she had worked herself near  
>to death.<p>

But she had done it. She had earned the title  
>of Master. With it she had secretly reentered<br>the war. Sticking to sabetage, assassination,  
>computer hacking. Though paying for it greatly.<p>

Despite keeping hidden, she was exposed on  
>numerous occasions, or had to risk her life by<br>boarding enemy ships to get at her target.  
>Whether it was a person or computer.<p>

It had left her with a lot of physical scars.  
>It also took her left arm and leg. It wasn't<br>a tragedy really. If Tara was alive then maybe,  
>but considering she was still being a pain in<br>the Empire's exhaust, then it was an advantage.

Right now, she was wearing two Willow specials.  
>Built and designed by herself. Matte black so<br>their would be no chance of them reflecting  
>light. She didn't bother with false skin.<p>

The Neuro interface was a baby she designed  
>to be switched on and off with a single thought.<br>Necessary since her arm and leg were combo Neuro  
>-shock and Repulse technology. If she tried to<br>use the arm or leg abilities with the nerves  
>active... Ouch!<p>

Of course, she had other surprises in her limbs.  
>It had taken her a few years of experimenting,<br>but she'd managed to create retractable lightsaber  
>nails.<p>

Then one day an explosion damaged her eyes and  
>well...<p>

Her eyes were still emerald green. However they  
>were replaced with Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes. It<br>made them look inhuman. But considering the  
>advantage they gave her, she didn't care.<p>

She typed the last command into the computer and  
>smirked as the power build up reversed, making the<br>entire ship rock violently. The core lit up like a  
>Naboo Festival. Sparks showering down around her.<p>

Alarms blared to life. Dozens of heavy boots  
>pounding around her. Above, below, right, left...<p>

She took a look over the metal cat walk to the  
>pitch black below. There were closed doors sparsely<br>litering the round wall. All with a rather small  
>space in front of them with a retracted walkway.<p>

" Freeze. " A Stormtrooper demanded.

She glanced back at the white and black solider  
>in consideration. She could surrender and be<br>taken to Vader, who in turn would keep her alive  
>to torture her until he was bored and then execute<br>her, or...

Willow jumped.

In a move which was either brillant or stupid,  
>she spun her body towards the wall and Force<br>jumped off it toward the nearest door. Twisting  
>again, she tried to land on her left leg and<br>came down in the doorway.

The ex-Jedi thumbed the door controls. It beeped,  
>but didn't open. Glancing up, she noticed the red<br>light.

" Locked?! " She moaned, as blaster fire began  
>to hit around her. " Why now? "<p>

She wiggled around to face the controls, and  
>pulled her Hyrdospanner out. The plate beside<br>it feel open, letting her tuck her tool back  
>into her utility belt, and start hotwiring the<br>door.

In seconds, the control beeped again, and the  
>door opened.<p>

" Stupid piece of sithspawn. " She cursed,  
>walking through, and taking off down the hall.<p>

Now, where was she...

She had destroyed the Deathstar's firing  
>capibilities, which was her main priority. Of<br>course, she had seen something about Princess  
>Leia being held captive while she'd been hacking,<br>and downloading their computers.

Willow wasn't a member of the Rebellion, having  
>kept to playing solo risk taker, but even she<br>knew who the Princess was. Not just to the  
>Senate, but to the Rebellion.<p>

Question is, did she risk her solo career for  
>the Princess, or just let the Rebellion handle<br>it?

Afterall, she had already done her good dead  
>for the day. She'd saved Alderaan. Taken out<br>the ships main weapons. It couldn't be fixed  
>for weaks, if not months.<p>

She climbed up several floors, and paused at  
>the tunnel intersection which would take her<br>to the Ship Hanger or to the Cells where they  
>were keeping the Princess.<p>

" Damn it. " Willow scowled. " I just know I'll  
>regret this. "<p>

She took the tunnel toward the cells. The ex-Jedi  
>had no idea how they'd get off this barge though.<br>If she was right, then the time it took to get  
>the Princess might be enough for the engineers<br>to repair the tractor beam.

Maybe they could take a detour on the way back.  
>It would be risky, but it would mean the difference<br>between escape and recapture.

She stopped at the vent she wanted. Three guys.  
>No one on the com. Reaching for the Force she<br>nudged the oldest, and highest ranked of the  
>three.<p>

He stretched slowly, then started down the left  
>hallway of cell blocks. " I'm going to check<br>on the Private. "

" Right. " The next oldest nodded absently  
>from his station.<p>

Thump.

" Everything alright, Captain? " The Lieutent  
>looked up.<p>

" Yes, the Private dropped his blaster. " The  
>older man said, reappering.<p>

The Lieutent chuckled lightly. " Of course,  
>the Privates are always so clumsey. I don't<br>know why...uck..ugh..."

The Captain dropped the dead body to the floor  
>and stood at attention, waiting while Willow<br>dropped from the vent. She walked up, with one  
>simple jerk, snapped his neck.<p>

She stepped up to the work station. Working  
>swiftly, she permantely disabled the alarms,<br>the cameras, and brought up Leia's room number.

Willow headed down the left hallway, to almost  
>the very end, and opened the door.<p>

" Who are you supposed to be? A smuggler or a  
>hobo? "<p>

She blinked in surprise at the cutting remark.  
>The woman was nothing like she expected. She was<br>wearing all white, with her brown hair up in buns  
>on the sides of her head. With an attitude to<br>match a Wookie.

Huh.

" It's a long story. Needless to say I'm breaking  
>you out of here. " Willow said.<p>

She saw the raised eyebrow, and the disbelief.  
>Who could blame her. She knew what she looked<br>like. By the Force, if she saw herself, she'd be  
>doing the same.<p>

Her once long hair red hair, was now jaw length  
>in many layers and sprinkled with pure white from<br>the many years she spent learning to Master the  
>Ziemia ways of the Force.<p>

Her Jedi robes were gone. Replaces by tight all  
>black pants. Simple black, mid-calf length boots.<br>A long sleeved emerald tunic, fastening over her  
>left shoulder. Plus, a black leather vest. A black<br>glove on her left hand completed the outfit.

But all the fighting and explosions, not to  
>mention hacking and mechanics. She was covered<br>with dust and grease...

With the WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was holstered  
>to her thigh. The usual polished silver was matte<br>black. A special order so no light would reflect  
>off the pistol.<p>

She no doubt gave the impression she was under  
>the employee of one of the Hutt's. Or maybe even<br>a slaver, or...

" You should have listened to Jedi Knight  
>Rosenberg, Princess. " Vader stepped into the cell<p>

" Jedi...? " Leia quetioned not showing any  
>emotion, though Willow could feel her regret.<p>

" Banished for the use of the dark side. " Willow  
>answered.<p>

" Do you have any idea what you've done! "  
>Vadar slammed her into the wall by the throat.<br>" It will take months to repair the weapons  
>systems. "<p>

" What would your mother think if she saw you  
>like this, Ani? " She whispered so only he could<br>hear.

He slammed her into the wall again. Punching her  
>in the face over and over. Finally, he threw her<br>to a group of Storm Troopers.

" The Emperor has had enough of you, Jedi, or  
>should I say, Red Wizard. Take her to Major Ba'ul<br>to be Interrogated. I'll be along shortly, and  
>tell him he has my permission to be creative. "<br>Vadar said.

Willow cracked her swelling eye open to glare at  
>him. Well, it seemed plan A through F was out.<br>Now she just needed plan G.

11111

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
